My Last Goodbye
by Alexia93
Summary: El último día de rodaje, el elenco de iCarly se despide de sus compañeros.


**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí con otro One-Shot. Esto va a ser un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir, así que… espero que os guste. El nombre está sacado de la canción My Last Goodbye de Trading Yesterday, así que… si la queréis escuchar adelante, es una buena banda sonora la verdad **

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

A diferencia del primer día de rodaje de la serie, aquel día llegué la primera. Iba mirando el teléfono y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba dentro de la sala en la que leíamos el guión. Aquella enorme sala, la mesa con los carteles con nuestros nombres, las sillas, los recuerdos…

Traté de evadir la oleada de emociones que se abalanzaba sobre mí y me acerqué a mi sitio. Esta vez estaba sentada en medio de Nathan y de Miranda. Dejé mi teléfono encima de la mesa y mis ojos se fijaron en la portada del guión. Más concretamente en una palabra: "iGoodbye". Entonces, toda la oleada de emociones que había intentado evitar cayó sobre mí, haciendo que empezara a llorar de una forma descontrolada.

No podía creer, no quería creer que todo estuviera terminando. No quería abrir aquel libreto que había sobre la mesa delante de mí porque, sabía que si lo hacía, eso significaría que el final había llegado.

Traté por todos los medios ocultar las lágrimas, pero era inútil. Las lágrimas habían decidido declararme la guerra e iban ganando.

Cuando conseguí calmarme un poco…

-Vaya, no soy el primero en llegar – La voz de Nathan resonó en toda la sala.

Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos hasta que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Como si un hilo hubiera tirado de nosotros, nos acercamos el uno a otro y nos abrazamos, ambos llorando. Supongo que en ese momento los dos fuimos más conscientes todavía de que se estaba terminando y de que no podríamos vernos tan a menudo como hasta la fecha. Eso no quería decir que dejáramos de hablar y de vernos, pero no iba a ser lo mismo verlo cada mes o así, que verlo todos los días.

A los pocos minutos llegó Miranda con tres pañuelos usados en la mano y, en cuanto nos vio, rompió en llanto de nuevo y se tiró encima de nosotros. Yo la abrazaba a ella y Nathan nos abrazaba a las dos. Aquello era un completo mar de lágrimas, y la cosa no mejoró cuando llegó el resto del equipo.

* * *

-Y… ¡CORTEN! ¡Hemos terminado chicos, buen trabajo!

Al contario que las otra veces, nadie aplaudió, nadie puso música, nadie dijo una palabra. El set quedó totalmente en silencio y nadie se movió de su sitio. Ahora sí… todo había terminado.

-Quiero decir algo – La voz de Noah, que se había subido a una silla, rompió el intenso silencio que se había creado en el estudio – no lo tenía previsto pero… la situación lo merece. Quiero que sepáis que ha sido un gran placer trabajar con vosotros, con todas y cada una de las personas que están hoy aquí y con todas las que ya no están. Nunca le podré agradecer a Dan la oportunidad que me dio hace ya años, y sé que nunca podré repetir una experiencia así. Habéis sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y me siento honrado de haber trabajo con vosotros. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir como locos cuando Noah bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas. Miranda había empezado a llorar en el hombro de Jennette nada más oír la voz de Noah, Jennette se había unido a las lágrimas a mitad del discurso y Nathan, tras varios intentos de contenerse, había empezado a llorar cuando Jerry lo abrazó.

-Yo también quiero hablar – Dijo Jerry – Cuando me dieron el papel de Spencer no pensé que las cosas fueran como han ido. No creí que me reiría hasta dolerme las costillas, no pensé que haría acrobacias, ni que conocería a gente tan fantástica. Miranda, ha sido un placer ser tu hermano mayor durante estos años; Jennette, Nathan… Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido y de haber trabajado con vosotros. Ojalá pudiera despertarme todas las mañanas y que estuvierais los cuatro en mi casa – Señaló a Miranda, Jennette, Nathan y Noah – ahora me va a parecer enorme. Dan, eres mi ídolo, muchas gracias por todo, por creer en nosotros y por hacer que todo esto fuera posible. Y gracias al equipo por hacer que todo fuera más fácil y más inolvidable. Muchas gracias.

Más aplausos y más lágrimas. Mirando lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de subirse a la silla.

-Veía este momento muy lejos y ya ha llegado. No puedo creerlo. He trabajado aquí durante 10 años, Dan y Joe me han visto crecer y me han hecho crecer mucho como persona. Jerry, ha sido un honor tenerte como hermano mayor, ojalá lo fueras de verdad. Nettie, Nathan – Miró a sus amigos, él tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella otro alrededor de su espalda – sois mis dos mejores amigos, dentro y fuera de la serie, tú también Noah, y no quiero que eso cambie. No quiero que ninguna de las personas que está hoy aquí cambie. Quiero volver aquí dentro de 10 años y ver que todos son como eran antes. No… sé qué más decir. Os quiero a todos, muchas gracias.

Fue bajar de la silla y que Jennette se tirara encima de ella llorando de la forma más descontrolada que había llorando en su vida.

-Quiero que estas dos señoritas se queden aquí un momento – Dijo Nathan subiendo a la silla como todos los demás. – Muchos dicen que soy privilegiado por haberlas besado a las dos más de una vez en estos años… Por mí, esa gente puede pensar lo que quiera. No soy más o menos privilegiado por haberlas besado o por haberlas dejado de besar. Soy privilegiado porque las conozco y ya está. Trabajar aquí – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a todo el mundo – ha sido lo más divertido, complicado, estresante, cansado, apasionado y único que haré en mi vida. Me he reído con Jerry y Noah, me he encerrado con Jennette en el camerino para ensayar las escenas desde IOMG hasta iLove You porque nos daba una vergüenza tremenda hacer las escenas de amor y siempre se notaba la incomodidad. Le he gastado miles de bromas a Miranda. He viajado, he vivido los KCA y los he presentado con aquí el demonio rubio. Gracias a Dan por escogerme a mí entre todos los que se presentaron, he experimentado la verdadera felicidad. Y eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá quitarme nunca.

Y ahora, era el turno de Jennette.

-Todos sabéis que, igual que Sam, soy una persona a la que no se le da lo que se dice bien exteriorizar lo que siente. Primero y ante todo, muchas gracias a Dan por crear la serie y darme la oportunidad de darle vida a Sam que, a día de hoy, es parte de mí. Has sido como mi padre todos estos años y toda esta gente es mi segunda familia. Noah, sabes que para mí siempre vas a ser Gibby, aunque sigas creciendo y pases a medir dos metros, para mí siempre serás Gibby. Jerry – A través de las lágrimas se le escapó una risita – estaba enamorada de ti cuando empecé a trabajar en la serie así que… creo que no hay nada más que decir. Y ahora viene la parte en la que me rompo. Cosmos. Miranda. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi apoyo… Eres lo que Carly es para Sam y creo que sabes cuanto es eso. No quiero que nos distanciemos ni que dejemos de hablar ni nada, y como se te ocurra cambiar saco el calcetín de mantequilla. Y por último… Míster Kressintong. Raps sobre hamburguesas, sobre nosotros, llamadas telefónicas para los chats en vivo, risas entre escena y escena y durante ellas. Joder, has sido mi primer beso.

-Y tú el mío – Dijo él entre risas y lágrimas.

-Y mi primer novio, aunque ficticio. Y… fuiste la persona que me abrazó el otro día en la sala de lectura del guión. Sé que ahora no hablamos tanto como antes, por unas cosas o por otras pero… a pesar de eso… eres mi hermano y lo sabes. Este es mi último adiós y… no puedo creer que lo sea, estoy en negación completamente. – Se quedó callada un momento, respiró hondo y dijo – Soy Jennette McCurdy, más conocida como Sam Puckett, y hoy, aquí y ahora os digo a todos NO adiós. Os digo, Hasta Pronto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Lo sé, no es lo mejor que he escrito, y tampoco es el tipo de fic que suelo escribir. Yo solo espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. **

**Como siempre, dejado vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
